1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system.
2. Description of Related Art
An electromagnetic fuel injection valve provided in an engine to be provided in a vehicle or the like is configured such that a valve body is opened by current application to a built-in electromagnetic solenoid so as to inject a fuel. Further, in an engine of a cylinder injection type or the like, a fuel pumped up by a feed pump from a fuel tank is pressurized by a high-pressure fuel pump so as to be supplied to a fuel injection valve. In such an engine, an injection amount of the fuel injection valve per current application time changes depending on a pressure (a fuel pressure) of the fuel to be supplied to the fuel injection valve from the high-pressure fuel pump. Accordingly, as seen in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-015894 (JP 2014-015894 A), a fuel pressure sensor that detects a fuel pressure is provided, such that a current application time of the fuel injection valve is set according to the fuel pressure detected by the fuel pressure sensor.
In the meantime, in recent years, there has been known a partial-lift injection technique as a technique that achieves highly-precise very-small-amount injection by the electromagnetic fuel injection valve as described above. The partial-lift injection technique is a technique in which injection is stopped before a valve body is opened to a fully open position so as to avoid a decrease in injection-amount accuracy due to a bounce motion of the valve body. The bounce motion of the valve body is caused by a collision at a time when the valve body reaches the fully open position. Such a partial-lift injection technique is used for improvement of combustion and an exhaust property of the engine.